The new student
by Deathofataco
Summary: a new student comes to the DWMA and he shares lots of thoughts with death the kid. Will kid make a new friend or will he simply ignore the new kid?read to find out. Also this is my first story so don't get all mad if its not as good as others
1. Chapter 1

"Alright class I know it's a little sudden and the year is almost ending but there is a new kid joining the class"stein said and hands started to shoot into the air.

"Is it a boy or a girl" soul asked thinking he might get a new girlfriend.

Before stein could respond kid shouted standing up"ARE THEY SYMMETRICAL". Blackstar heard kids hand slamming onto the desk and quickly sat up waking up from his nap.

"Kid what's you're deal man I'm trying to sleep. Being a big star like me is tiering work"

Again before stein could say anything there was a loud crash heard in the hall. Followed by gunshots. Kid quickly jumped over his desk and was halfway out the classroom when a kid in a black hoodie broke through the wall. He had short black hair and bandages over his hands.

He quickly got back up and shot out of the classroom once more. Only to be thrown back in. Patty followed him with Liz in her hands, but she wasn't aiming at the new kid she was aiming. Towards the hole. It was dark in there it had been an abandoned closet for a few years and the walls were solid concrete, so were the ones in stein's class.

Patty was smiling and shooting ferociously into the now huge hole in the could be herd from her weapon form.

"Wooooah you just broke through two concrete walls and shot back up like it was nothing"

"That's not the problem at hands,could you please cover me"he said right before shooting once again Into the abyss that was the janitor's

Closet.

"Well i cant see its to dark in there and beside i might shoot you"patty said holding her fire. There was silence for a moment then suddenly something besides the boy or patty flew through the hole. The whole class gasped as a vilociaraptor Hit the wall on the other side of the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL" shouted blackstar rubbing his eyes"am I still asleep or is that a god damn dinosaur"

"THAT'S SO COOL"patty exclaimed as her sister took her human form.

"Are-aren't those things extinct!?"liz said taking cover behind her sister. Who was starring at it with wide eyes and a slanted head.

A wide smile took the new kids face as he removed his hood. Revealing his eyes, one was bright red while the other was yellow.

"Good now I can see you"

He took a fighting stance and glared at the beast.

"You-you aren't planing on fist fighting it are you. That's just stupid. You-you won't survive"said Liz worried for the stranger

"Just watch me"he said jumping towards the animal who did the same. Throwing a barrage of punches the kid was surprised to find is hoodie suck in one of the animals large razor like teeth. He tugged but it wouldn't budge. So instead of pulling he pushed punching the animal square in the eye. The animal shot back so quick it took a few inches of his sleeve with him. The boy stood in dead silence.

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY SYMMETRY"

This comment took everyone by shock. Especially kid who had been standing back open mouthed. His face took a serious expression.

The boy began firing of another barrage of punches and kicks and got the animal straight in the leg with a low sweep. The animal fell to the side and. He stomped on its head sending a loud crack noise across the room. He took of his jacket and threw it in a trash can.

"Ay-symmetrical filth"he mumbled before spitting blood into the same can.

"Great another symmetry-head" soul mumbled

"IS HE TRYING TO TAKE THE SPOTLIGHT TO HIMSELF " blackstar stated jumping onto his desk, But not gaining the attention he wanted. The boy looked over at stein and apologetically bowed

"I'm terribly sorry about that little episode and ill gladly help clean it up but I need to find lord deaths office as quickly as possible."

Stein realized he was gaping like a fish and shut his mouth before saying"kid take him to you're fathers office please."

"You're lord death's son"he said with a tilted head.

"Yes now follow me"kid responded in a calm voice.

"Could you hold on a sec."he said walking over to the floating soul that was left behind by the dinosaur picked it from the air and handed it to patty.

"I want you to have this, I don't really have a weapon so ill give it to you"he said and then started walking back out again.

"Absolutely not"kid said they can't have an Uneven number of souls I can't handle that kid of thing. The boy looked puzzled but took the egg from patty and clenched it tightly to his chest with both hands then he mumbled something in Latin and squished it between his fingers until there was a small pop that came to from his hand, and he opened it reviling two small-bite sized souls and handed them to Liz and patty.

"Here you go, thanks for helping me"Liz and the rest of the class including stein were starring at him with open mouths once again. skeptical of what they had just seen.

"THEY'RE SO CUUUUTE" said patty popping into her mouth.

"Let's get going...ummm...I don't catch your name"he said looking at kid who was still gaping like an idiot.

"Huh...oh my name's kid-death the kid"he said snapping back into reality.

"Oh -ok nice to meat you kid I'm axel"he said stretching his hand.

" but before I tell you anything id like to say that I have OCD...so I'm a little picky" kid gratefully took his hand

"Surprisingly enough so do I" he said signaling down the hall

"Let's go father's office is this way"

The two boys walked down the hall and kid explained alot of things about shibusen to axel who took it all in rather easily.

"Well here we are"kid said signaling to the the giant double doors that led to the death room


	2. The new student:chapter two the room of

-Kids pov-

Who is this did he come from, how did he find out about the DWMA, why does he have no weapon?

Thoughts were racing through death the kid's mind. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Well here we are"

Am I sweating, why does this kid make me feel insecure.

This guy is strong like if stein and Marie had a baby.

But I can't tell if this is just on the surface. Hell that wasn't probably even his full power. Ugh, dammit if only I could see souls to the level that maka can. Well whatever il ask her to do it later...

-axel pov-

Death the kid huh...that's unusual name but something tells me he's not the weirdest one here,I saw a boy...well two strange looking boys one with teal-blue hair and another with white hair and red eyes

Next to each of them were two beautiful girls. One tall one with a brownish dress that had a star on her right breast-total let down-

And the other...my god she is one of the most beautiful women I have seen in my life. She...she was perfect. She was completely symmetrical unlike the other girl. She had two blond pigtails,giant green eyes. I bet I impressed her, hell I impressed everyone. I don't mean to honk my own horn but I caused the teacher to stare open mouthed.

"We'll here we are"kid said in a rigid voice.

Is he ok. he looks like he's having internal conflict. Oh well I have to meet the principal now.

-normal pov-

"Thanks kid"calling someone kid felt rude. Like many people who called him kid in his home-town. The ones who didn't bother to find out his name and just wanted to sell him drugs,or kidnap him or stuff like that.

He didn't want to call someone else kid. It felt that aside he stepped into the death down the long hallway black flames engulfed his body and the hoodie reappeared. he threw his hood back over his head. He was ashamed of his ay-symmetrical lord death was easy,he was a respectably big man who had a cloak that bent his lower body in unnatural ways.

"Ah you must be axel ,I've heard of you're little mishap in steins classroom"

Said lord death in his strange cartoony voice

"How, that wasn't even ten mutinies ago"said axel which a cocked head.

"That's not a problem right now son. We need to find you a class to attend"said lord death avoiding the question.

"You're death the kid's father?"axel said looking at the shinigami"if you don't mind my asking are you even human"

"If you don't mind my asking could you please remove your hood I like to see people's eyes when I talk." Lord death avoided the question once more removing his hood and looking lord deaths mask in the eyes the boy said in an ice cold voice

"as do I"

"Very we'll then" said lord death and as soon as his sentence ended purple flames started to engulf his entire body and trend into a thick purple smoke. When it lifted a tall dark haired man with hair the length of spirits but black with white lines that haloed his head stood in a tuxedo with a shinigami skull tie.

"Hah so you are kid's father"he said reaching out a hand

"Yes, I see you have taken quite a liking to my son"

he said happily taking his hand in his and shook it.

"Yes about that,is there anything else I can call someone kid fells rude."he continued,scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm let's see I call him kiddo his friends call him kid-kun but I wouldn't advise you to call him that. He doesn't like when people use honorifics in his name." Said lord death finally breaking off the handshake.

"Hmmmmm anything else I should know?"

"We'll he's a grim reaper"

"Reaper it is"said axel as the door walked spirit.

-axel pov-

"Reaper it is"

FINALY I found something I can call kid...errr...reaper without feeling rude. Well as I finalized that conversation I was planning to head out but I realized I still didn't have a class to attend. I was about to ask lord death but a man with red hair appeared through the door. Not seconds after lord death was back into his regular clothes.

"Mind if come in said the red haired had such a wide grin that his eyes were closed. He realized I was here and his smile went away and turned into a more concerned look.

"Lord death may I speak to you"

"Sure thing sempai right over here" lord death lead him to behind the desk. And what happened next blew my mind, they crouched they just crouched and pretended I wasn't there.

-normal pov-

"What the hell" mumbled axel trying too keep himself from looking over the desk.

"What the hell are you doing showing him you're true form!"

Said spirit looking over the desk to find the boy looking away.

Axel was pretending not to be listening in on their little "talk".

"He could be a spy or a pre kishin! Have you even taken a look at his soul?!Or is it only stein and maka that can do that?"

Said spirit looking over the desk once more to find the boy looking over his back.

"I can see souls perfectly but I have to look him in the eyes and my eyes turn red and I don't want to creep him out. That's also why I showed him my true form I want him to think he can trust us, he had a rough childhood and besides he's really strong. Better to have him with us than against us"

Axel couldn't help but frown at this comment "is that all I am...just a weapon to the DWMA" he spoke out loud with hope of an answer.

"I KNOW ,we can send him to stein's class "said lord death avoiding his question."Spirit show him the wa-"

"Don't bother I know where it is, and besides I doubt you would want to waste any man power on a simple object like me"he said emphasizing the word object. Lord death wanted to tell him other wise but couldn't bring himself to it , for it was true but not true at the same time.

"God-dammit spirit."he mumbled

"The hell did I do-"lord death held out a fist with an extended finger before picking up the microphone and going on the intercom. "Will maka Albarn and death the kid please report to my office- no weapons necessary,THANK YOU!"

Lord death put down the microphone and looked at spirit

"If you will"he said signaling to the door.

Well that's the end of this chapter in the next chapter there will be a few little hits of Of couple building up. Feel free to tell me if there should be any specific couple in the story. All ideas are taken into consideration.

Don't forget to favorite and follow and also,

TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS!


	3. Chapter 3

Axel was walking down the hallway when he heard a door open and out came maka dragging kid along by the hand as if he didn't want to go.

"No I must fix it...it's to hideous...if I don't fix it who will"

Said kid leaning towards the classroom.

"I'm sure the one who Broke it will"said the green eyed girl. Starring at axel with angry eyes.

"Ouch"said axel sarcastically.

"Don't worry reaper I'll fix it"

"Reaper..."said the girl looking into kids eyes"that's a good name for you" and before kid could respond she had already dragged him down the hall and around the corner.

-axel point of view-

Damn looks like kid and that girl are already a thing... Oh well it's not like I came to this school for girls and shit...I came to become the strongest and take revenge on those who took my family's lives

-maka point of view-

I wonder what this axel kid is really about...he's way to strong to be a student and he doesn't have as weapon. This whole new kid situation is.. And what the hell was with him fighting that dinosaur. What the hell was he even doing in there. OH that's right Liz and patty were in there to. I can ask them at lunch but right now I've got to take kid to lord death's room

-normal pov-

Maka walked into the death room and saw her father on his way out he starred at her.

"Spirit please"said lord death

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine but I want to talk about this with you later"he emphasized the word:this. And pointed at maka and kid.

"Huh"said maka before realizing that she had not let go of kids hand. She quickly tore her hand from his and blushed.

Kid did not he simply looked at spirit and said "it was just a misunderstanding you see maka had to drag me out of the classroom and forgot to let go that's all."

Kid hadn't realized that maka was blushing and how she frowned

"You better hope that's all shinigami"muttered spirit as he walked out of the room.

"Now to the matters at hand maka I need you to show axel around the school and get to know him better. Report anything that you find out that's particular."said lord death clamping his hands as he spoke.

"Then why am I here"said kid

"Oh you, I was wondering if you would let axel stay at your house"he said looking at kid.

"Not a problem" said kid with a smirk

"Oh and give him this" he said taking a small price of plastic from his pocket and handing it to kid.

"A credit card"said kid with a furred brow

"We've got money to spare and I want him to fell at home,oh and one last thing"lord death handed kid a black envelope with a shinigami skull on the front"make shire to give this to him."

"Ok"said kid understandingly.

"That is all, you two lovebirds better get back to class."as soon as he finished his sentence maka blushed and pointed at lord death"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS"

Lord death almost jumped"jeez it was a joke calm down, besides I'm pretty sure kid's gay"without changing his expression kid instantly replied "go to hell dad".

Maka looked at kid, what the hell was happening lord death never acted like this. she guessed that they only talked like this in private. "We'll you better get going" said lord death.

"See ya dad"said kid closing the door behind him.

So do you like it don't forget to review and give me any ideas in the next chapter maka does as lord death tells her to. Remember if you want any specific paring or stuff like that simply leave a review, all ideas are taken into consideration. TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS


	4. Chapter 4

First of all before we start the story I'm sorry if this took to long but all my pre written chapters were deleted(which is ok most of them were crap)but I managed to pull this together. No this does not mean the next chapter will also be late(hopefully).

Death the kid and maka Albarn walked into stein's class room.

"We'll you two came in just in time"stein said sarcastically"were just about leave"

Kid rubbed the back of his neck"sorry"was all he said before heading to his weapons who were already locked into a conversation with the new kid.

"KID THIS IS AXEL"said patty throwing her arms around the boy.

"I am aware of his name"said kid extending a hand for the boy to shake."I don't believe we've been properly introduced though"

"Neither do I, my name is axel"he said takeing his hand and shaking it.

"My name is kid"said kid breaking the handshake.

"I'm sorry to be giving nicknames all of a sudden but do you mind if I call you reaper? Calling someone kid feels rude"said axel looking directly at kid. And it did, kid is what you call someone who you think less of,someone who's name you don't bother to learn. And axel had a horrible past with being called kid. And calling someone else that wouldn't work for him.

"Not a problem"said kid taking a seat beside patty"by the way father wanted me to give you these"kid handed the black envelope and credit card to axel. Axel took the envelope,read the first line and put it in his pocket."best to be read in privacy"he thought to himself. Axel looked at the card" I can't accept this"

"Oh come on we've got money to spare"said kid once again attempting to hand him the card.

"Ok"said axel taking the card and putting it in his pocket."but that doesn't mean I'll use it"

"Ok but just to tell you you could probably buy a small country entirely off credit with that card."said kid leaning back in his chair.

"I'll give it some thought" he said jokingly.

And with that the bell had rang and class was dismissed.

"Time to show the new kid around"she mumbled under her breath.

"Oi, maka"said soul who still hadn't gotten up from his desk"wana go to deathbucks and get some coffee or something"

Maka looked at soul"no sorry soul, I gotta show the new kid around"

Soul frowned and said nothing but"ok but j,I've got a friend that's visiting Reno so I might not be home for the next couple of weeks.

Maka looked at soul and nodded. She looked back to were axel was and found he had left.

"Where did he go"she thought to herself. and out of the corner of her eye she saw axel just as he left the room. Maka followed and by the time she was out of the classroom axel had already mixed in with the hundreds of students that attended the dwma.

"Dammit."mumbled maka before she began looking for the boy.

-one hour later-

Maka looked around one last corner.

"If he's not behind here I'm going ho-"

Maka looked and saw axel down sitting up against the wall staring off into nowhere in particular.

"Axel...Are you ok"said maka sacredly walked towards him.

"Huh...who are you...how do you know my name"said axel looking up at the girl.

Maka realized Axel's irregular eyes and got lost in them.

"Hello...ya there?"said axel standing up.

"Huh...oh,my name is maka Albarn. Ill be showing you around death city today"She said clearing her throat.

Axel pointed to the sky"don't you think it's a little late?its almost dark out."

Maka ignored his question and asked one herself"why are you just sitting out here?"

Axel replied without hesitating"I'm just taking it all in"

"Taking what in"said maka crossing her arms.

"This sudden change."he said looking up into the sky.

"What sudden change"said maka leaning closer.

"I'm sorry but I still don't know you."said axel also leaning closer.

Maka showed her competitive side and leaned in nearly kissing te boy and barely whispered"that can be changed"before turning around and walking."follow me"she said not looking at axel.

Axel was confused, but he didn't show it, instead he smiled.

"I can see right through you,"said axel. maka stopped and dropped her head in defeat."dammit..."

"You don't have to be someone you're not to impress the new kid"he said laughing.

"I wasn't trying to impress you"maka sighed"I was just tired of everyone seeing me as a flat-chested bookworm."

Axel looked at maka."then make it so"

Maka looked up and turned around "how".

"Get out a little more,have fun"axel said leaning closer"meet different people".

Maka blushed, axel gently put his forehead on hers, reached for her chin and said"how about we change me not knowing you"

Maka blushed and backed away. Axel laughed"don't worry I'm not like that, it was just a joke lighten up blushing isn't good for you're health."

-maka pov-

What the hell just happened this boy just completely turned the tables on me. He was just putty in my hands and now I'm the one falling apart over him. No! No I'm not falling apart...I'm just...umm

"Yo how come you're still blushing its not good for you"

Why does he keep doing that! It's not helping!

Blah...ok...ok calm down maka take deep breaths

-axel pov-

Haha I knew I could turn the tables on her. Hah look at her blush.

That'll teach you to come at be all sensually and not expect anything back.

-normal pov-

"C'mon lets go"said axel pulling maka by her hand"you still gotta show me around don't you"

Maka was still confused about the whole insistent that had just she followed along.

"So are there any restaurants around here I'm starving."axel said still tugging maka.

"There's a deathbucks down the road"sad maka catching up.

Axel slowed down"the hell is a deathbucks?"

Maka stopped and looked at axel"really?a deathbucks is like an ice cream shop with coffee."

Axel starred walking faster"oh man I love coffee!cmon let's go"

-at deathbucks-

"So axel,where ya from"said maka taking a zip from her ice cream coffee.

"We'll I was born in Mexico. But my family and I moved to japan when I was two."he said taking a zip of his own.

"How come?"asked maka straightening her back. Axel stopped and looked at maka.

"You really wanna know?"

Maka sat at the Edge of her seat"yes! Tell me"

"We'll if you do ill have to tell you tomorrow.i figure you must be getting home."

Maka looked out the window and thought"damn it is getting late,soul is probably worried-wait souls in Reno for a few weeks."

Maka looked back at axel."no one is waiting on me"

Axel looked at maka with doubtful eyes"what about reaper,I sure he wouldn't want his girlfriend out with some guy after dark"

Maka paused for a second"who the hell is reape-OH you mean .KID IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND"

Axel nearly jumped out of his chair" .ok calm down jeez"

Maka sat back in her chair and blew at her bangs.

"Where are you staying" she said casting suspicious eyes on axel.

Once again sorry for the delay and thanks for reading. please review I feels like no one is reading if you don't,then I get all sad and wanna quit writhing...ANYWAYS please review and don't forget to give me any ideas of parings and stuff like ideas are taken into YOUR FRIENDS


	5. Chapter 5

-axel pov-

"Where are you staying"

Shit.

were AM I staying. Ill just go to a hotel with the card reaper gave wait I sill have my pride,even if their filthy rich I can still fnd for myself besides I've got at least $100,000 in my pack with one hundred thousand dollars I can probably stay anywhere I want.

-normal pov-

"In a hotel,don't worry though ill walk you home."said axel leaning back in his chair.

"There are no hotels in death city"said maka as axel almost fell back in his chair."damn, smartass well in that case ill just se if I can go to reaper's house,besides I'm like Liz and partys' brother"

Maka looked at her watch"...it's eleven kid goes to sleep at eight"

Axel looked at maka and lifted a brow"eight what seventeen year old goes to sleep at eight"

"He does it for the symmetry"said maka without looking away from axel.

"We'll then I guess ill just-"axel was cut off by maka.

"You can stay with me...my partner is gone to Reno for a month or two so you can stay in his room. Just don't leave the toilet seat up and NO FUNNY BUSINESS."

Axel looked at maka"-the hell do you mean funny business?"

Maka realized she wasn't talking to someone like her father. Axel wasn't a pervert. Well at least she didn't know yet.

"Never mind it just-"

Axel butted in

"Everyone in America is a pervert."

"No...it's not that...well yes but..."maka found herself lacking the words to explain.

"Thought so"said axel standing up."let's go then"

Maka stood up. And they began to walk. At first they had much to talk about the many places axel had lived,but not why instead they agreed to talk about it in private.

They were stopped by about 30 men behind them"Hey you kids,give us all you got" axel quickly shot his arm around maka and pulled her close to him."keep calm I got this"he whispered and kept walking"sorry guys I don't have anything on me".

"We'll then give us the girl"said one of the men, his voice cracking.

"Go to hell"said axel pulling maka closer and walking away.

"Then I guess I'll just take her"said one of the men charging at them with a metal bat. It hit axel right in the head. The man stood back and watched with a smirk expecting him to ruble over but instead axel turned to him, his face drenched in blood (shizuo heiwajima moment:p)and looked the man in the eye.

"The hell is wrong with your eyes?!" Said the man standing back.

Maka thought they were referring to his irregular eye colors but that want it. "His pupils are gone"said one of the men clutching the bat. Maka was unsure of what they were talking about so she leaned over to look axel in the eyes, they were right instead of having one yellow one grey that glows in the dark his eyes were completely black(you were thinking it was a sharingan from naruto huh-.- shame on you)

"Axel what wrong"said maka trying to snap him out of it"are you in control of your body?!"

Axel looked at maka with his haunting glare"I am very much in control, and the only problem is that they're still breathing"he said pointing at the men, then he lunged at them and maka turned away.

-maka pov-

I can't look, I can't. What the hell is the matter with me?i wasn't bothered when soul beat up that bunch of gangsters in Italy,why am I bothered by it now. His eyes...they promise death. The tone in his 's going to kill those guys!

-normal pov-

"AXEL NOOOO"screamed maka. Axel was quickly by her side. His eyes back to normal.

"Maka calm down"he patted her head"wow did it really seem I was gonna loose that much"he said pouting.

"What...I thought you were gonna kill them!"maka paused and saw a bunch of men in a pile they were all clearly out of it"OHMYDEATHOHMYDEATHYOUKILLLEDTHEMAXELHOWCOULDYOU "she blurted out.

"Say that in English please"said axel patting her head once more

"You...killed them...all those innocent men..."said maka holding her knees to her chest.

"Woah woah woah I didn't kill anyone, and their not were probably gonna rape you if I hadn't done anything"

"Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight" hissed maka.

"Then why were you covering you're eyes"said axel looking at her shamefully.

"Shut up! I thought you were gonna kill them!"said maka standing up.

"They're lucky I didn't! Now let's go or all were going to do is attract more unwanted attention"he said flipping his hood back over his head and walking away.

"Wait!" Said maka catching up and latching herself up on his arm."I'm scared"she said hugging him harder. Axel was glad his hood was on or else he would clearly show a blush. Maka wasent scared she just didn't want him to go bazerk again.

"Axel lifted his arm and maka fell to his side he wrapped his arm around her and whispered"I got you"

Just then something in maka set of, she felt warm inside,not loved, but cared for. Something she hadn't felt in a while.

-time lapse-

At home axel and maka were greeted by a burning fish smell,and of course Blair shoving her breast in axels face. But axel did not get a nose bleed instead he politely asked the horny cat to get of.

"So you gonna tell me that story anytime soon axel"said maka over her shoulder.

"Sure come sit down"said axel from the dining table.

"Almost done" said maka gingerly before turning of the stove and putting the teriyaki like stir-fry she had made on to two bowls with rice at the bottom. She sat down beside axel.

Who nudged her with his elbow.

"You really wanna know?" He said looking her in her eyes.

"Heck yea c'mon tell me"said maka enthusiastically.

"Ok well I remember from my first memories that my family moved around a lot,and not just town to town. We move to diffident countries then one day I remember my mother waking me up in the middle of the night telling me to grab clothes and my favorite toys because we were leaving.

Well me being five I grabbed my favorite blankie and teddy bear."

Maka looked over at axels pack and realized it had a little teddy bear that had a black hood with the word 'axel' righten on the back."is that it"she said pointing at the pack.

"Yea it is"he said picking up his backpack and removing the bear.

"It's only a key chain I know but my mother gave it to me it's custom."he said handing it to her.

Maka took a closer look and saw that its eyes were like Axel's red on the left and yellow on the right."awww it's even got you're eyes"

Axel blushed"yea my mom gave it to me when I was five."

"We'll keep going"said maka clutching the bear to her chest.

Axel paused for a second"oh yea well my mother waited for me to pack and saw i only took two things she told me to go back upstairs and get some clothes. I went up to my room and heated a window break followed by my mother's screams"

Maka's smile was now gone but she was still hugging the bear.

"My little sister's cry's,my father's struggles,hell they killed my dog."axel was holding back tears."after a few minutes some men came into my room one of them hit me and I got knocked out. But...I woke up In my room...covered in blood. But it wasent mine it was theirs..."axel was crying now."I went back downstairs and saw the two men dead in the living room...the walls had lexa written all over in blood. I told myself it wasn't me that it was someone else...but who could it have been...I'm a monster...the worst par was that they had not killed my family. I looked around the house and found them all in the kitchen, crying. My mother told me to run, but it was to late the door closed behind me and there was a man. He was holding an a.k47. He told me to give him my soul...when I refused..."axel stopped sobbing looked at maka and whispered"I...I...I can't"maka stood up and hugged him

"You don't have to"maka was almost shedding tears of her own.

"It's ok I understand you can tell me when you're ready" she said patting his head.

Axel sat up and wiped his eyes and said"don't pity me."

Maka straightened her back."I won't"

"Thanks"said axel with a chuckle.

"We should go to bed". Said maka. Axel's heart started to race. So did his mind.

He calmed himself at the realization that she meant she different rooms.

"Very we'll"he said standing up.

He and maka walked down the hallway. She was hugging his arm trying to soothe him. Once they reached soul's room maka opens the door.

"This is souls-"maka paused as she looked at the room.

"You know what, you can sleep with me."

Axel looked at maka from under his hood. And then smirked realizing she was trying to comfort him.

"Thanks but no"said axel reaching for soul's door's knob but maka stopped him."c'mon I won't bite"she said pulling axel"besides no one deserves to spend the night in soul's room"

"I guess your right"said axel letting maka pull his hand."but I'm sleeping on the floor."

Maka nodded and opened the door to her room. Axels jaw dropped when he saw all the books on the shelves.

"You have so much books!" He exclaimed.

Maka yawned"you wanna read me to sleep"said maka jokingly.

"Can I read some of them"said axel ignoring maka.

"Sure, you know I should catch up on my books to"said maka holding her hand to her chin.

"C'mon then"said axel patting the floor next to him with a book in his hands. Maka came towards him and sat down.

-time lapse-

3:46am

Axel looked up at the clock and saw the time. Had he really been reading for four hours?he looked at maka to find her sound asleep on his shoulder. Still asleep she grabbed his arm and mumbled"axel no don't hurt him"

Axel let out a chuckle,picked up his arm so she would fall on his side hugged her and whispered"I got you"

Yay another really not much to say now besides:if you want any specific parings (besides soul and maka since soul is in Reno) leave a 't forget all Ideas are taken into consideration. Oh and also TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS.


End file.
